Journey of a Hero
by Dr.ERV
Summary: Okay...So I had a chance to save Tails...all I had to do was go back in time and stop him from ever getting killed...easy, right? I mean all I needed to do that was the 7 Chaos Emeralds...to bad I only had one. And I am going to find the rest...no matter what it takes... SEQUEL NOW OUT: RESURRECTION OF A SIDEKICK!
1. Chapter 1

Journey of a Hero

Written By:

SONIC and all characters are owned by SEGA

Chapter 1

_It means that we can travel through time and space." Eggman said, I was still confused, guess Eggman figured that. "In other words...I can send you back in time to save Tails._

_ My heart stopped and I couldn't move. Nor believe what I was hearing. I had a chance. A chance to save Tails..._

"W-what?" I stuttered, not believing what I was hearing.

"I said," Eggman repeated, "I can send you back in time to save Tails." I just looked at him. I was shocked and overjoyed at the same time.

"R-really?" I said, as a huge smile formed on my face. "Alright! This is gonna be awesome! Thank you!" I reached him in a supersonic second and began shaking his hand.

"Whoa!" Eggman said, laughing a bit, "Slow down, Sonic! You're going to pull my arm off." I stopped.

"Sorry. Bit overjoyed, I guess." I said, letting out a little chuckle. "So, let's do this!" Eggman smiled, then walked over to his chair and sat in his seat.

"Okay, I need you inside that chamber," he said, pointing to it. "But, it will take the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds as well."

"Shoot!" I said, pulling out my Chaos Emerald. "Well...that leaves six. Don't worry, though...I'll find them."

"I stay here and see if I can pin-point their locations." Eggman says, "I guess I should give you a communication device." Then that's when I remembered the watch Tails made...it was going to have a communication device.

"Hey, Eggman. I think I may have something for that." I said, showing him the watch. "It was something Tails was making for me...it was a watch with a built in ring magnet and communication device...but the only thing not finished was the communication device. I was gonna ask you if you could finish it for me?"

"Sure," he said. "Do you have the device that Tails was going to use to make it?"

"Yeah," I said, "But I left it back at my place. I'll go get it." Then, I was off in another supersonic second, got the device, and came back. I handed it to him and then gave him the watch.

"This will take a little while." Eggman stated. "Why don't you go rest up. You have a big adventure coming up." I nodded and then walked off.

**. . .**

It took Eggman about and hour and a half to install the communication device into the watch. I put it on and now Eggman could contact me anytime he needed too. I smiled at it and then looked at him.

"So. Let's find the location of that second emerald shall we?" I said. Eggman nodded and then went to work on his computer. About 20 minutes later...he had it.

"Got it!" Eggman says. "It appears that the second emerald is located somewhere in the outscurts of the Green Hill Zone." Funny, that was when I first started my adventure against Eggman's forces.

"Alright. Sounds good." I said, getting up. "I'll be back soon." Then I was off. Off on my next adventure. And boy...it was gonna be worth it!


	2. Chapter 2

Journey of a Hero

Written By:

SONIC and all characters are owned by SEGA

Chapter 2

I ran through a loop in the path of the Green Hill Zone. The outskirts of Green Hill was somewhere I hardly ever been. Sure, I had explored almost all of Green Hill, but I never got around to the outskirts...been busy with all my adventures.

I ran and I ran. I couldnt' find that blasted Chaos Emerald anywhere. So, I decided to give Eggman a call.

"Yo, Robotnik!" I said, "Do you have a better reading on that Chaos Emerald location?"

"It seems to be somewhere ahead." Eggman said. "Just keep looking." I grumbled and then ran forward. Eventually, I found it. It was the purple Chaos Emerald. I smiled and then ran towards it. But, I was knocked upside the head by something and fell to the ground. I looked around and then saw someone take the Chaos Emerald. It was Fang the Sniper.

"Fang?" I said, shocked. "What are you doing here? I thought we had you locked up on Prison Island?"

"Yes...about that." Fang said, "The security there isn't very good."

"Yeah..." I said, chuckling a little. "I told the president that they needed to get better security." I got up and dusted myself off, then continued, "So...why don't you give me that Chaos Emerald back?"

"Never." Fang said. "Along with my allies, we shall gather all the Chaos Emeralds and rule the world. But first, we shall kill you."

"Yeah, right." I said, laughing. "Do you know how many times I've heard that? Too many to count. And what do you mean allies?" Fang smiled.

"You havn't heard?" Fang said. "Several of the members of Eggman's Dark Egg Legion escaped from the prison."

"Oooh, I'm so scared." I said, sarcastically, "I've beaten them many times. Now...just give me the Chaos Emerald now and go back to Prison Island."

"Never." Fang said. I smiled.

"Suit yourself." I said, then rushed toward him. I punched him right in the face, sending him flying back. He landed on his feet and pulled out his gun and began shooting at me. I dodged the bullets like crazy. It was actually pretty easy, I had done it a billion times fighting Eggman. I reached him and slid on the ground, kicking his legs. He fell to the ground, face-first. I got up and jumped in the air and did a spindash on his back.

He kicked me off, causing me to land on my back. I rolled back, jumped up, and began running as he shot several bullets at me. I ran around in a circle around him. He couldn't pinpoint my movements, so, I attacked with a spindash. I slammed into his back and knocked him on the ground. The Chaos Emerald was sent skidding across the ground. I ran over to it and picked it up. Two down. "FIVE" to go.

I stood before Fang and then he looked up at me.

"You know..." I said, smiling. "You never where much of a challenge." Then I knocked him out. I looked at my leg and found that it had blood running down it. Shoot! He actually managed to hit me. I picked him up and then picked up the Chaos Emerald. "Chaos...Control!" I was then teleported.

I landed in the Warden's Office of Prison Island. He got up, startled and just looked at me for a moment.

"Sonic?" the Warden asked, "What are you doing here?" I looked up at him.

"Found Fang..." I said, I was starting to loose some blood. "I'll find the rest of the escaped inmates and bring them back."

"You're injured!" He said, pointing toward my leg. "And loosing a lot of blood fast."

"I'll be fine." I assured him. "I got help waiting. One last thing, you guys need better security. Chaos...Control!" Then I teleported again.

I landed right in front of Eggman. He nearly jumped out of his skin. I was starting to drift off. I mean... I was loosing a lot of bloody extremely fast.

"Sonic?" Eggman said. "What happened?"

"I got...shot." I said, looking up at his blury image. "Think you could help me out?" Then that was it... I passed out. Darkness spread accross my eyes.

**. . .**

I awoke and slowly raised up. I appeared to be in a room that kinda looked like a hospital room. Acutally reminded me of Station Square Hospital's rooms. But then Eggman came through the door.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me. I threw the covers off and saw there was a bandage on my leg. I got up and, strangely, I could walk just fine.

"Just fine, actually." I said. "Thanks Eggman."

"You're welcome." He said. "While you were asleep, I took the liberty of pin pointing the location of the next two Chaos Emerald."

"And where are they?" I asked him, his smile faded a little.

"You will have to try and get these two fast." He said. "Because they are in two different dimensions."

"What?" I asked. "How did they end up there?"

"It appears when you sent the Chaos Emeralds away in hiding... two went through portals to a different dimension." Eggman said. "The first is located in Blaze the Cat's dimension. I'm sure you are familiar with that world?"

"Yeah I am!" I said, kinda excited. "I need to visit her again anyways."

"Then rest up, hedgehog," Eggman says, "Because, you're gonna have to find them fast. In order to not destroy our dimensions...remember what happens when two worlds are combined?"

"Yeah...time and space go all crazy or something like that." I said, "Let's do this!"


	3. Chapter 3

Journey of a Hero

Written By:

SONIC and all characters are owned by SEGA

Chapter 3

Several hours later, Eggman had the dimension traveling machine ready. He also tinkered with the communicator in my watch that way we can talk through different dimensions. Which was pretty cool. I stepped inside the glass container that would send me to Blaze's world and looked at Eggman.

"You ready, Sonic?" He asked me. I gave him my traditional smile and thumbs up. He nodded. "Good luck." He then hit a button and I was surrounded by a light. Then within seconds, darkness came upon my eyes once more.

**. . .**

I opened my eyes and got up off the ground. I was in a city. I looked around and saw a castle/palace thingy in the distance. That's probably where Blaze is. I ran toward the castle as fast as I could.

I reached the palace door and knocked on it. A guard came to the door.

"State your purpose." The guard said.

"I'm here to see Princess Blaze." I said. "Tell her it's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." The guard nodded and walked away. About a minute later Blaze came to the door.

"Sonic?" Blaze asked. "Is that really you?"

"Yep." I answered. "In the flesh."

"It's been a long time." Blaze said. "I havn't seen you since you and I teamed up against Eggman, Eggman Nega, and Captain Whiskers."

"Yeah," I said, remembering that adventures we had. "Good times."

"What brings you here?" Blaze asked, concerned. "You know what happens when two worlds merge."

"Yeah, I know." I said. "Eggman already gave me the details."

"Eggman?" Blaze asked. "What were you doing talking to him?" Then it hit me...she never knew Tails died.

"Oh...well," I began, "Eggman and I are friends now." Blaze looked stunned.

"What?" She said, at a loss for words. "How?"

"Well..." I began, "We became friends after Tails died."

"Wait, what?" Blaze asked again, shocked. "Tails died?"

"Yeah...I wasn't fast enough to save him." I said, starting to feel tears rising in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Blaze said. "It must be hard to cope with. Tails was your best friend after all, right?"

"He was my little brother." I said. "But, my friends have been there for me. Heck, even Eggman came up to me and personaly apologized to me. That's how our friendship started."

"So, what brings you here?" Blaze said, repeating her earlier question.

"Well," I began, "Eggman and I have found a way to bring Tails back. But we need the seven Chaos Emeralds to do that. We already have two and it appears one is in your world. I need your help tracking it down."

"I would be glad to help." Blaze said. "It wouldn't surprise me if Eggman Nega had it. After our last battle, he had take the seven Sol Emeralds, which I got back. But, I noticed an eighth emerald...but I never found it."

"Well, I guess we should check there then, huh?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "Well...let's get going." Then we were off towards Eggman Nega's base.

**. . .**

"Man!" I shouted, dodging a shot to the left, almost running into Blaze. "Eggman Nega is actually putting up a fight!"

"Yeah," Blaze said, turning to me. "He was almost always more of a challenge then you're dimension's Eggman."

"That's for sure." I said, dodging another shot. "Eggman was never much of a challenge for me. Even though he has like an IQ of 300."

"I will destroy you!" Eggman Nega shouted at us. "Both of your heads will look good hanging in my throne room after I conquer this world!"

"Keep dreaming!" I shouted at him, as I raced up his robot's arm and spindashed right into the robot's weak spot.

"Curse you, rodent!" Eggman Nega yelled at me. I smiled, it was always fun to get on their nerves.

"This 'rodent' has a name, Nega." I shouted back at him, standing there, smiling. He became agitated and started to shoot at me with the machine gun attached to the robot's arm. I ran around the room as the bullets trailed behind my feet. This was fun! Just like old times.

Then all of a sudden, Nega's robot's hand flew off it's arm and flew at me. It came at me way faster than I was going, course I could still go faster, and I would've had it not caught me off gaurd. It grabbed me and then the hand went back to the robot and reattached to it's arm. Nega pointed the machine gun at my head.

"Any last words, rodent?" He asked, smiling like he was the victor. I smiled right back at him.

"Yeah," I began, looking up to see Blaze getting ready to throw a ball of fire right at the robot's weak spot. By the way she can control fire...which is way past cool. "Didn't you forget someone?"

"What?" He asked, looking confused, but turned around only to have the ball of fire slam right into the weak point of the robot, which is normally the cockpit. The hand dropped me as the robot tripped and fell on it's back. I landed on my feet and Blaze walked up to me.

"Nice save, Blaze!" I said, giving her my trademark smile and thumbs up. She smiled back.

"It isn't over yet!" Blaze said, pointing at the robot, who was getting back up. I looked at it then looked back at her.

"Oh well," I said, turning to the robot. "More fun for us!" We then ran straight toward the robot as fast as we could. It was having a little trouble getting back up, I'd say we were about done here.

"Sonic...remember that move we came up with?" Blaze asked me, I looked at her and then smiled.

"Yep." I said, "Let's do it!" She smiled and nodded. We jumped it the air and grabbed each other's hands. We got as close to each other as possible and began spinning, creating a giant ball. The move works kinda like a spindash, but more powerful. Tails and I used it to defeat Eggman once when he launched the Death Egg and Metal Sonic returned. We then launched ourselves straight into the robot's weak point.

"N-no!" Eggman Nega shouted as the robot started to explode. "This can't be happening! I was supposed to win this time!" Then the robot exploded and out flew Eggman Nega. He hit the ground right before us. Blaze and I exchanged high fives. Then I turned to Egggman Nega.

"Alright, Nega," I said, with a serious tone. "Where is that Chaos Emerald?"

"What Chaos Emerald?" he said, sounding confused. "They are in your dimension, hedgehog. I don't have it." Then another part of his robot exploded and out flew an emerald. We all watched it hit the ground...it was a Chaos Emerald. The dark blue one. I looked back at him.

"You were saying?" I asked, smiling at him. He groaned and then fell back, exhausted and annoyed by yet another defeat. I walked up to the Chaos Emerald and picked it up. Three down, four to go. Blaze walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to her.

"You know." She began. "You could visit a little before you head back. Care to join me for supper in the castle?"

"As long as they have chili dogs." I said, smiling back at her. She smiled.

"You can have all the chili dogs you want." She said, then we began walking back towards the castle.

"Good." I said. "Cause I could eat like a million right now!"

**. . .**

Okay, so I didn't eat a million. Actually I only had about four. Anyways, after the supper, I contacted Eggman to teleport me back, said my goodbyes, and was now right back in Eggman's base.

"How did it go?" Eggman asked me. I smiled and pulled the blue Chaos Emerald out. He smiled. "Excellent! You'll have Tails back in no time."

"I'm looking forward to that!" I said, smiling. It was going to be great! "So, have you located the next Chaos Emerald?"

"Indeed I have!" Eggman said. "Like I said earlier, this one is located in another dimension as well, though at the time, I didn't know which one. But, I have found out which dimension it is in."

"Alright," I said, curious as to which its in. "Where is it?"

"Anit-Mobius." Eggman said. My smile faded... I was probably gonna have to deal with the anit-Sonic of that world...Scourge the Hedgehog.


	4. Chapter 4

Journey of a Hero

Written By:

SONIC and all characters are owned by SEGA

Chapter 4

Man! I hated Anti-Mobius...everything was opposite there. Like in my world, Mobius, I'm the good guy and Eggman was the bad guy. Anit-Mobius however...was the exact opposite. And I hated it. Scourge even came to my world and pretended to be me, until and accident with the Master Emerald turned him from blue to green. Then people could tell us apart.

"Dang it." I said. "I hate that place. It's so...evil."

"Yes, I'm sure you do hate it." Eggman said. "But, in order to save Tails, you need to find that Emerald."

"Yeah..." I said. "I'll probably have to deal with Scourge and pray that he doesn't have the Anarchy Beryls."

"The what?" Eggman asked.

"Anarchy Beryels." I repeated. "They are the Chaos Emeralds of that world."

"Ah, I see." Eggman said. "Here, you will need this." Eggman then tossed me a device of some kind.

"What is it?" I asked, looking back at him.

"It is a device that will help you find the Chaos Emerald." Eggman said. "I created it just in case. Are you ready?"

"I was born ready!" I said, already getting into the glass container again. Eggman pressed the button and once more darkness came over my eyes.

**. . .**

I awoke once more on the ground. I got up and brushed the dirt off my legs. I looked around and it appeared I was in some kind of huge open field. I pulled out the device and turned it on. It showed that a Chaos Emerald was somewhere north. I began running in that direction, watching the screen every now and then.

Eventually, I reached a city...and unfotunately...it was where Scourge resigned. And what do ya know? It showed that the Chaos Emerald was right inside Scourge's castle.

"Man..." I said, pulling out a Chaos Emerald. "Why can you guys ever be easy to get? Just once?" I put the Chaos Emerald up and then ran straight toward the castle.

**. . .**

I kicked the door open to the throne room and saw Scourge on it. He jumped in surprise but then he grew angry.

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" Scourge shouted, getting off his throne. "What are you doing in my world?"

"Well, I'm searching for a Chaos Emerald that has somehow gotten into your world." I said, smiling. "You wouldn't have to know where it is do you?" Scourge smiled at me and pulled out the yellow Chaos Emerald.

"You mean this?" Scourge said, I frowned. "I just so happened to find this baby right outside the castle one day. And I knew it was a Chaos Emerald. I figured you would be here too. So, I've been waiting for you. Waiting to take my revenge."  
"Is that a challenge I smell?" I asked him, smirking. He smirked right back.

"It is." He said. "You maybe me from another dimension, but I don't have a problem beating the snot out of you. Matter of fact...I'll paint Anti-Mobius with your blood. How does that sound?"

"I'd like to see you try." I said, then we charged at each other. He jumped at me, fist ready. I slid under his body, got up, and charged back at him as fast as I could. I spindashed right into his stomach, just as he turned around. He flew back and hit the ground. He got back up and growled. I smiled at him. We charged at each other again. Once we reached each other, we both recieved several punches.

Eventually, we were both sent slidding backwards. I breathed heavily, Scourge had always put up a good fight. I mean, he was practically me just...evil. We both charged at each other once more. We both yelled as we got closer. I went into a spindash and so did he. We slammed into each other, then began pushing each other back and forth as if it was a game of tug of war.

We were sent flying back. We rolled across the floor and I noticed the Chaos Emerald fall out of his coat pocket and land on the ground several feet from us.

"The Chaos Emerald!" I shouted, getting up and running toward it.

"Oh no you don't!" Scourge shouted, getting up and running after me. I grabbed the emerald only, to be hit in the stomach, as I turned around, by Scourge's spindash. We slammed into a wall, but he just kept pushing me through several walls.

"Why. Are. There. So. Many. Walls?" I asked outloud, slamming into a wall every word. Then I saw the last wall. It was made of metal. "Ah!"

Bam! I slammed straight into the wall. Scourge kicked off me and landed on his feet. I slid down the wall and landed on my feet. I fell to my knees and then my stomach...the Chaos Emerald rolling toward him.

"Haha!" Scourge laughed, picking up the Chaos Emerald. "Looks like I win, mister goody-two-shoes." I looked up at him, pretty weak. I slammed my fist into the ground and began picking myself off the ground.

"Ha..." I said. "You think I'm going to just give up? Especially that easy? You got another thing coming."

"It doesn't matter." Scourge said, "I will kill you...after all...I have all the Anarchy Beryls." His body began to glow as he laughed manically. But then, his body stopped glowing, and he fell to the ground unconcious. I looked to see the Anti-Tails behind him, with a hunk of metal. I got up as he picked the Chaos Emerald up and threw it at me. I caught it.

"Take it." He said. "And leave." Then he grabbed Scourge by the feet and began dragging him toward the castle door. Ok...that was wierd. Then again...Scourge is wanted here...wasn't exactally the best king. Matter of fact, I helped overthrow him. I pressed the button on my watch.

"What is it?" Eggman's voice came up on the screen. "Have you found the fourth Chaos Emerald?"

"Yeah." I said, "I got it. Now just get me outta here." Eggman nodded and then darkness overcame my eyes once more.

**. . .**

I awoke to find Eggman standing over me.

"Ah!" I yelled, jumping up. Eggman laughed.

"Settle down, Sonic." Eggman said. "It's just me. Now, where is that Chaos Emerald?" I laughed a little and pulled it out, showing it to him. He nodded.

"So, have you figured out where the fifth one is?" I asked him.

"No, I havn't yet." Eggman said. "I am working on it though. Why don't you stop and see Shadow. I know he has a Chaos Emerald."

"Yeah, I figured ol' Shadow had one." I said, remembering that Shadow almost always had the green Chaos Emerald in his possession. "I thought I'd pay him a visit last, but since you havn't located the next one, I guess I'll go do it now."

"You go on ahead." Eggman said. "Call if you need anything. By the time you return, I should have the location of the next Chaos Emerald." I nodded and began to run out of the lab, but Eggman's voice stopped me.

"Oh, and Sonic," Eggman said, turning to me. I looked back at him. "Shadow is aboard the Space Colony ARK. He tends to resign there if there is no trouble."

"Alright, so, just teleport me there." I said.

"It's not that simple." Eggman said. "The teleportation device that I installed into that watch only teleports you to other dimensions. If you want to reach the ARK you will have to by a space shuttle."

"Well...do we have any of those laying around?" I asked him. He thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Why, yes we do actually." Eggman said. "I had created one to go up to the ARK every now and then to see what research of my great-grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik, had in his notes. You may use it if you like. It's fairly easy, just put it on auto-pilot."

"Alright!" I said. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes. I'm sure Shadow won't just give up that Chaos Emerald. He'll probably want to challenge me for it." I then ran off, leaving Eggman to locate the next emerald.

I found the shuttle. And Eggman was right, it was easy. There was a big yellow button on the control panel that just said 'auto-pilot' so that was pretty easy. Well, off to the Space Colony ARK.


	5. Chapter 5

Journey of a Hero

Written By:

SONIC and all characters are owned by SEGA

Chapter 5

It didn't take very long at all to reach the Space Colony ARK. About 30 minutes. The ship landed on a platform. I got out of it and began walking to the entrance of the ARK. I entered inside and ran around all over the place...looking for Shadow.

Man...this place is huge. It's gonna take a while to find BAM. I ran into something and fell back. I raised up and looked to see what I hit. It was Shadow. Shadow growled and got up.

"Sonic!" He shouted. "Watch where you going, you blue idiot!" Shadow always had a temper.

"Sorry, Shadow." I said, getting up and brushing myself off.

"You are sorry." Shadow said to me, causing me to chuckle. "What are you doing up here?"

"Well... I need all the Chaos Emeralds." I said, then pointed at him. "I have four out of seven. And you have the fifth."

"I see..." Shadow said, thinking. "And why do you need them?"

"I plan to use them to go back in time and save Tails." I said. Shadow looked at me a little and then sighed.

"Time is a very dangerous thing to mess with, Sonic." He said. "The slightest change could alter reality. Changing God knows what."

"Yeah, I know." I said. "But, Shadow...this is Tails. I have to do it."

"Hm..." Shadow thought for a moment, then pulled out his Chaos Emerald. "If you want this emerald so badly...you will have to race me for it."

"A race around the ARK huh?" I said, "Just like old times." Shadow nodded. "Alright then, Shadow. The usual race course?" Shadow nodded once more and we began heading toward the starting line.

**. . .**

After a while, we reached the line. Shadow and I got into running positions. Man...this brought back memories.

"Three." Shadow said, looking at me.

"Two." I said, looking back at him.

"One." Shadow said, looking back at the course. I looked back as well.

"Go!" I shouted, then we took off down the trail. Shadow and I ran side by side, doging the floating rocks across the course. Funny, cause Shadow and I had actually raced on this not to long ago, back when the Time Eater incident happened.

I jumped on a rail and began grinding as Shadow hit a dash panel that sent him flying in the air. He landed on the ground and began skating again. I reached the end of the rail and jumped off, landing right next to him. Shadow started to get a little ahead of me.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouts, as he throws his hand in my direction. Shooting several energy balls out of his hand. I used my quick step move to dodge every one of them. I jumped over the last one and went into a spindash, launching myself right at him. He did a backflip over me and soon we were running side by side again.

"You haven't lost your touch, Shadow." I said. "Even though your like fifty something." Yeah, Shadow was really old, though he had a young body. Fifty years ago, Shadow was created by Professor Gerald Robotnik. Shadow befriended his grandaughter, Maria Robotnik, the two were the best of friends. Then one day, G.U.N attacked the ARK and killed everyone. Even Maria. But, Maria sent Shadow down to earth as he watched her die. Shadow was then placed in Cryogenic Sleep, until he was awoken by Dr. Eggman. Shadow doesn't really like to talk about what happened. Especially Maria.

"Hmph." Shadow grunted. "You never cease to surprise me, faker."

"Haha." I laughed, the first time we had met we always called each other 'faker'. Probably because when Shadow stole a Chaos Emerald, back when he was bad, the police thought it was me. "Whatever. You're the fake hedgehog around here."

"I'm older than you." Shadow said, giving one of his rare smiles.

"Well, I guess you have a point there." I said. "Technically, you'd be like my...big brother."

"Lord help me." Shadow said. "Being around you is a nightmare alone."

"Haha, very funny." I said, sarcastically. "Let's just finish this race with me as the winner. Then I can take that Chaos Emerald, use it to save Tails...and then give it back."

"Hmph, you never were real bright." Shadow said, "If you save Tails...the events after his death will never have happened."

"Oh, yeah." I said, feeling like an idiot. "Silly me. Guess I forgot."

"Yeah, silly you." Shadow said. "You just fell right into my trap." I looked at him and then he extended his leg, causing me to trip.

"Ah!" I shouted, as I hit the ground. I slid a ways and saw Shadow cross the finish line. I slammed my fist on the ground. "No fair!"

"Always stay on your gaurd, faker." Shadow said, skating up to me. He extended his hand and helped me up. Yeah, Shadow and I were more friends now than we were back then. Shadow then did something that I never expected...he took the Chaos Emerald out and tossed it to me. I caught it, looked at it, and then looked at him.

"But..." I said. "But, I lost the race?"

"Consider it as a gift, Sonic." Shadow says. "Go. Go and save Tails. But...I'm warning you...don't change things to greatly."

"Thanks Shadow." I said, giving him my trademark smile and thumbs up. "I won't." I then race off towards the space shuttle.

**. . .**

The ship landed back in Eggman's base and I jumped out. I ran up to him and showed him the emerald.

"I got it!" I said, smiling. He nodded.

"Good." Eggman said. "That makes five emeralds. Two more to go."

"Speaking of which," I began. "Have you located the sixth emerald?"

"Actually..." Eggman said. "I found both. I located one and I was also listening to the news. It appears that the Iron Queen has escaped from Prison Island. This I'm sure you are aware, since Fang mentioned some more break outs?"

"Yeah." I said. "Why do you mention her?"

"Well," Eggman began. "They showed a picture of her on the TV. And in that picture I saw here holding one of the Chaos Emeralds. It was the silver one."

"Alright." I said. "So, I need to focus on her right now. And you said you located the last one as well...so...I'll get the one from the Iron Queen first, and then head after the last one."

"Yes." Eggman said. "I also heard Mammoth Mogul had escaped as well. I assume he has the last one or is going to get it."

"Yeah," I said. "That's normally how it goes. Alright. So, I'll go and take out the Iron Queen, get that Chaos Emerald, take her back to Prison Island, and then head after Mammoth Mogul. I'll be back once I've retrieved the last two emeralds."

"Yes." Eggman began. "I have placed the one the Iron Queen has with her on your Emerald Radar... I'll pinpoint the other's location and send it to you as soon as I find it."

"Sounds good!" I said, then I raced off toward the Iron Queen.


	6. Chapter 6

Journey of a Hero

Written By:

SONIC and all characters are owned by SEGA

Chapter 6

I raced toward the Iron Fortress. It had been abandoned for quite sometime, but the emerald radar was reading a Chaos Emerald in that location. I screeched to a halt, facing the giant fortress that stood strong so long ago. I looked at the radar, at the emerald, again. Well...here I go.

I shot forward with a speed that light would looked suprised about, busting down the door. I stood in the foyer overlooking my surroundings. Nothing. Nobody or anything was in there. The place had quite a bit of dust on everythg. Kinda sad really. You think the place would be like some kinda muesuem or something.

I walked through the fortress and reached the throne room. Still nothing! I think ol' Egghead's radar was broke. I walked up to the throne and saw a glass of wine on the throne. I picked it up and examained it...it looked like it had been freshely made. I then felt a sharp pain in my neck. I dropped the glass and it shattered across the floor. I reached up to my neck where the pain had been and pulled out a dart. I examined it and my vision started to blur and I felt weak.

I stumbled and I heard a laugh. I fell to the ground and looked up to see a blurred image of someone walking up.

"I figured you would be coming, you stubborn little hedgehog." A female voice rang through my ears. I felt hand grab my arms, lift me up, and began to drag me away. Then...I blacked out.

**. . .**

I awoke and found myself in some kind of room. I tired to move but to no avail. Then I realized my arms and legs were chained to a wall. That's when I noticed my surroundings better...there were skeletons chained to the wall right next to me. I then tried with all my strength to pull out of the chains. But no luck.

Then a door opened shining a bright light on me. My eyes, not being able to adjust, closed. Once they adjusted I saw someone standing in the door way. The Iron Queen. I smirked at her.

"Hi." I said. "It's been awhile. Doing good? You and Snively still close?" She glared at me.

"You left me to rot in that prison, hedgehog." She snarled at me. "You should be thankful I let you live this long."

"I'll assume both answers to my questions are a yes." I said, smirking, then turning serious. "I belive you have something of mine."

"Ah, yes." She said smiling, then pulled out the sliver Chaos Emerald. "I believe I found A Chaos Emerald. Not YOUR Chaos Emerald."

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that." I said, then I tired turning into a spinball to break out of the chains, but with no prevail. Strange...that always works. I heard laughter fill the room and realized it was coming from her. I frowned.

"Don't even bother, Sonic." She said. "Those chains have been empowered by my magic. You will never escape."

"I've heard that one before." I said, then thought for a moment." You know, the prison in Dragon Kingdom couldn't hold you...nor Prison Island... you just don't know when to quit do you?"

"Silence!" She shouted at me. "After I am finished with you, I will then begin to put my plan in action. Snively and I will then..."

"Whoa!" I said cutting her off, getting an idea that I knew would make her mad. "Way to much info there. I don't wanna hear about your future lovey-dovey adventures with Snively." I was then hit upside the head with her staff. Ow!

"I said silence!" She shouted. Yeah, she was mad. "We will then rule the world! I will make sure your death is as slow and painfull as possible. I will have your head mounted on the wall in Snively and I's throne room. I will make a fur rug out of your body! And I will have my chiefs cook you and serve you as our victory feast!"

"Yikes!" I said, dramatically, yet sarcastically. "I taste bad ya know. So I suggest keeping hedgehog-la-mode of the menu." I was smacked upside the head again. "Ow! Will you stop it! You're going to give me a head-ache... well...a worse one anyways." I laughed a little.

"We'll see who is laughing once I'm done with you, hedgehog." She said. And with that, she left the room. Leaving the guards outside. I looked around for a minute and sighed. Then smirked.

"Man." I said to myself. "She is dummer than I thought." Sure I had five Chaos Emeralds...but heck! One had enough power to destroy her magic. I pulled out a Chaos Emerald from my mind, kinda like I once did when I was fighting Eggman right before he unleashed Dark Gaia. I focused and eventually, I could feel the magic slip away from the chains. Then I pushed my feet to the wall and pushed forward with as much power as I could, breaking the chains off the wall. I was free!

I walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and the guards where stunned, couse not for long. Took em out before they even knew what hit em. I searched them and found the keys on one.

"Alright!" I said. "Time to get these chains off." I unlocked the chains and left them there. I began quietly slipping down the hallways. I had a plan. Step 1: Take down all the guards. Step 2: Face the Iron Queen in a one-on-one fight. Step 3: Get the Chaos Emerald. Step 4: Use Chaos Control and haul her butt back to jail.

I made my way through the abandoned fortress, taking out several guards quietly. I decided stealth would help out a lot on this one. This place actually had lots of guards. Man... no one ever cuts me any slack!

**. . .**

I spindashed the door to the throne room, surprising the Iron Queen. I laned on the ground and smirked at her. She growled.

"I should have finished you off when I had the chance!" She said.

"Well, you never know," I said, "you might just get another chance. Highly doubt it though!"

"We'll see about that, rodent!" She shouted before she started to throw some kinda magical energy ball thingies at me. New trick, cause I've never seen it before. I dodged them all just in the nick of time.

"Well, that's a new trick!" I said. "But nothing I havn't dodged before." She growled, sending more flying at me. I dodged until I got close enough to attack and that's exactally what I did! I mean, sure I know the whole 'your not supposed to hit a girl' thing. But that doesn't count if the girl is trying to kill you with some kinda dark magic. I slid, slamming my feet straight into hers, causing her to fall. I jumped back up and did a homing attack right towards her. But, she used her staff to hit me, and I was sent flying back. I landed on the ground and looked up at her.

"What's that matter, Sonic?" She said, getting back to her feet. "Getting slow, are we?" I smirked at this.

"Nah," I said. "You just got lucky. Besides, I'm not trying to kill ya. But if ya want me to use my real speed. Ok." That's when I ran towards her extremely fast. Course it still wasn't my full speed. Nowhere near it really, but still. I went into a spinball and slammed right into her stomach. Knocking her back against the wall. She didn't even have time to react.

"And THAT!" I called. "Wasn't even my real speed. Still think you can take me down. Cause I highly doubt it." She got up slowly and smirked. She raised her hand and I started running toward her again. Except...something was happening. I wasn't running as fast. She was using her magic to slow me down. I stopped and became worried. She obviously took notice of this.

"What's the matter?" She said, laughing. I looked at her and smirked. It seems I was gonna have to rely on my combat skills this time.

"No big deal!" I said to her. "I don't need my speed to take you down." I ran up to her and we engaged in a fight. I dodged punch, kick, and heck, even magic. I blocked one hit, slid under her, and spun around, tripping her. She fell to the ground and the next thing I know, she trips me. She swings her staff down at my head, but I roll away. As the staff hits the ground, I get back up and tackle her to the ground. We roll around for a while, trying to overcome each other. Eventually, she manages to kick me off. I hit the ground with a thud and jump back up, getting into another fighting stance, as she does the same.

"This ends now!" She shouts.

"Bring it on!" I shout right back. Then we charge at each other. She prepares her staff to hit me while I jump in the air. She swings her staff and I do a homing attack. Course she had to throw in some of her magic for her staff. Cause as soon as I hit that staff, a huge blast of energy sent us flying back. She slams into a wall, while I manage to slid accross the ground. She hits the ground, knocked unconcious, and the Chaos Emerald rolls in my direction. I walk up to it and pick it up. I feel her spell fade as I regain my speed back. I smile and look in her direction. I walk up to her.

"Well, that was fun and all." I said. "But, I think it's time for you to go back to Prison Island." I looked down at the Chaos Emerald and then back at her. I threw up my arm, holding the emerald above me. "Chaos Control!" And with that. We were off.


	7. Chapter 7

Journey of a Hero

Written By:

SONIC and all characters are owned by SEGA

Chapter 7

Okay...so I am seriously hoping that the warden of Prison Island took my comment to heart. Cause I am getting so sick and tired of sending all these villains to jail and they break out again. It gets real annoying at times.

Alright, so I took the Iron Queen back to Prison Island and suggested yet again that they get better security. Now I was off for the final Chaos Emerald. And my old pal Mammoth Mogul has it. You see, Mammoth Mogul is like the arch nemesis of Tails. Man...that brings back memories. Mammoth Mogul is to Tails what Dr. Eggman was to me. And what Demitri is to Knuckles.

Normally when Mogul would escape, I'd let Tails do the work. I mean, I'd still come along, make sure he didn't get hurt. But he loved having an archnemises of his own. I smile to myself as I remember how excited he would be when he learned of Mogul escaping.

I ran as fast as I could toward the location of the final Chaos Emerald. It led me right toward one of Eggman's abandoned bases. One I had recently destroyed. The one that Tails died in...DANG IT! Of all places that ol' coot could've picked, he picked here. Of couse, just my luck.

I walk up to the door and stop. The memory of me carrying Tails' lifeless body out of the base came to my mind. A tear fell down my cheek. I wiped it away as I walked forward, opening the door. No gaurds or alarms. So that makes things easier. Course out of the old Dark Egg Legion gang, Mogul hasn't been the most popular here lately.

"Hello!" I called out, hoping Mogul would just jump out. "Is anybody home?" Silence overcame the destroyed base for a couple seconds. Then a voice came over the com.

"Hello, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Mogul's voice rang out. "I have been expecting you, rodent. But not so soon."

"Well, the door was open." I said to him, smiling. "So, I thought I'd just let myself in."

"Yes, well, it definately is one of you biggest mistakes." Mogul said. "And your last as well."

"Yeah, I can't tell you how many times I've heard that in my lifetime." I said, smiling. "Probably like...a hundred...no two hundred. I don't know, actually! I stopped counting at three hundred!"

"This is one that the world will count." Mogul said. "Because the world will know today as...the Death of Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Good one!" I said, laughing. "You actually think you can beat me? Well, bring it on!"

"Oh, with pleasure." Mogul's voice rang out. "Because this time, you will die." All of a sudden, robots started coming out from everywhere. Some of Eggman's robots, save for Mogul's symbol now. I wonder how he even rebuilt them.

Robots started shooting at me and I jumped in the air. I fell to the ground, bullets missing me. I hit the ground and started running around, doing a homing attack on several robots, destryoing them instantly.

I laned in front of two robots and jumped back up in the air as they started shooting. Course, robots weren't very smart, cause they just blasted each other to bits. I jumped on several robots' heads, getting closer to the one who controlled the others. You see, Eggman has made some robots that are stronger, but if it is destroyed, it's legion will self destruct. So, I've used this to my advantage over the years.

I reached the controller and did a homing attack on it, course it didn't destroy it, so that's why I did yet another homing attack, then another, and another. After awhile of doing homing attacks, and dodging other robots' bullets, I managed to destroy the controller. And sure enough, a huge section of robots self destructed.

But, I wasn't done yet. I still had some robots to go. Well, quite a bit of robots actually. So, I was off again, rolling around at the speed of sound. Cause I got places to go. That sounds familiar for some reason. Hmm. Anyways, I jumped and did homing attacks on several robots, then did a stomp on the ground, dodging bullets and destroying the circle of robots that surrounded me.

I then precceded to do a spindash, destroying about ten more robots. I got up and began running toward the second controlling robot. I jumped in the air and did a couple of homing attacks on it, destroying the remaining robots. I laned on the ground and got up slowly.

"Yeah," I shouted, throwing my fist into the air. "Is that all you got, Mogul?"

"On the contrary," Mogul stated, coming out from the shadows. "It isn't. For now, you must face me."

"Oh please," I said. "This is gonna be easy. You may as well just hand over that Chaos Emerald."

"I don't think so." Mogul said, opening his jacket, revealing the red Chaos Emerald embedded in his chest. He would be a lot tougher than normal. But, hey! I wasn't scared. I mean, he had one Chaos Emerald. I had six.

"Oh no!" I said, sarcastically. "I'm shaking in my shoes! I think I might just loose all my rings!" Then I began laughing.

"We shall see who is laughing once this is over, you blue rodent." Mogul said, as he began to be surrounded by Chaos energy. Mogul then started shooting lazers out of his golden staff. I began running around, dodging lazer after lazer after energy ball.

I managed to reach him and sent a kick in his stomach. He stumbled back and swung his staff at me, which actually hit me. I was sent flying back, hitting a wall.

"You know what's funny?" Mogul asked me. "You're already putting up more of a fight then Tails had." That got me made. I got back up and began running toward him. I jumped in the air and sent a foot flying towards him. He grabbed in, swung me around, and threw me into the other wall.

"Tails was a weakling" Mogul continued. "The only way he could beat me is if he used some kind of super form or something. Not once had he ever beat me in his normal form."

"Shut up!" I looked up at him and then charged. He swung his staff at me, and I slid on the ground, slidding under it. I jumped in the air and was about to send a punch to his face. But, he grabbed my fist and began crushing my hand. I fell to my knees in pain, as he kept squeezing my hand. I open my eyes and am met with a foot in my face. I slid on the ground away from him.

"Whats the matter, hedgehog?" Mogul asked. "Do you miss your little friend? Aw... don't worry about him. He's where he belongs. In the dirt."

"In...the...dirt?" I asked him, looking up at him as I began filling up with rage and dark Chaos Energy was beginning to surround me. "IN THE DIRT!?" I shout again, this time turning into my Dark Super Sonic form and with that I shot out of the room with a burst of speed. I was going faster than the speed of sound.

I flew all the way around the world in a matter of seconds. And before I knew it, I was getting very close to Mogul

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO BELONGS IN THE DIRT!" And with that, I raised my fist in the air, and sent it right into his face. He flew up in the air and I teleported right in front of him, and sent yet another fist flying into his face. And he slammed right into the ground. The Chaos Emerald flew out of his chest as I floated to the ground.

I began walking over to him and jumped down into the small crater he made. I picked him up by his throat and raised a fist in the air. I was about to send my fist flying but I couldn't. I had realized what I was doing. I was about to kill him. What kinda hero would I be if I killed him? _**But... we want too.**_That was my dark thoughts. I can't. Tails would be very upset. _**And he made fun of Tails. Our best friend.**_ No! I won't do it. I dropped Mogul as I turned back into my normal self.

I walked toward the Chaos Emerald and picked it up. It was over. I had the final Chaos Emerald. Now all I had to do was drop Mogul off at Prison Island and head back over to Eggman's. I walked over to Mogul and grabbed him by his jacket.

"Chaos Control!" I shouted, rasing the Chaos Emerald into the air. And then I teleported.

**. . .**

I teleported and landed on the hard steel floor. Surprising Eggman. Eggman looked back toward my direction and smiled.

"Ah, Sonic!" Eggman said. "I expected you to arrive soon."

"Yeah, well, it's good to be back" I said to him, smiling as well, though there was a hint of saddness in it. Looks like Eggman caught it.

"Is there something wrong, Sonic?" Eggman asked, concerned. I stood there in silence for the longest time, staring at the floor.

"I almost killed him." I said, with a shaky voice. Eggman looked confused.

"What?" He asked. "You almost killed who?"

"Mammoth Mogul." I said. "He made fun of Tails. And I went dark. And...and... I almost killed him. I was so close..." Eggman was silent...and I felt a couple of tears fall down my cheeks. Remembering what Mogul had said about Tails and that I had almost killed him. And...how Tails would've been so upset with me if I had.

"Hey," Eggman said, his voice soft. I wiped the tears away and looked up at him. "It's alright, Sonic. You weren't yourself. Remember, when you are filled with so much rage and negative Chaos Energy, you just aren't yourself. And also, remember, you didn't kill him, that's what matters."

"Yeah, I know." I said, smiling. "Thanks, Eggman."

"No problem." He said. "Well, are you ready? Would you like to go back in time now?" I look up at him and smile.

"Heck yeah!" I said. "Let's do this!" Eggman smiled at me and motion for me to follow him. And with that, we walked toward the machine with the seven Chaos Emeralds. It's time. Time to save Tails.

**A/N: Okay! So, the story is finally finished. It is the second in my DEATH OF TAILS trilogy. The first being **_**Death of a Sidekick.**_** And don't worry my fans! One final story is on the way. I already have a title for it! But, It won't be as long as **_**Journey of a Hero.**_** And maybe a little longer than **_**Death of a Sidekick. **_**But anyways the third and final story...will be called... **_**Resurrection of a Sidekick!**_** So until then...catch ya later!**

REFERENCES: 

** Okay, so as some of you might've caught... **_**Death of a**__**Sidekick **_**had a reference of another video game. It had a Nazi Zombie reference from the Call of Duty**__**series. It was the journal entry of Tails journal. It said: "JOURNAL ENTRY 935: INVENTION 115." You see 935 is a reference to Group 935, which was the Nazi group that experimented and created the zombies and Wonder Weapons. 115 is a reference to Element 115, which is the chemical that created the zombies and what the Wonder Weapons ran on.**

** Okay, so now for **_**Journey of a Hero... **_**It also contained a couple references. The first was a reference to the Sonic the Hedgehog comics made by Archie. It was where Dark Super Sonic faced off against Mammoth Mogul. You see the way I had Mogul trash talk was very similar to the way Eggman was trash talking to Sonic when Eggman was fighting Sonic in **_**Sonic the Hedgehog #175.**_**  
The second was also in that very same scene. You see, when Dark Super Sonic raced around the world and punched Mogul in the face, sending him flying in the air, and then punching him into the ground...that is the super movie of The Flash from the game INJUSTICE: Gods Among Us.**

** Hopefully in the third story, I may think of some other cool ideas or maybe even a reference for future stories...cause I do have a crossover story in mind about Sonic and a secret category...not gonna spoil it. Although it says it on my account info -_-**

** The FanFiction writer,**


End file.
